The Biomedical Technology Program harnesses the expertise of scientists and engineers in collaboration with clinicians to develop new technologies, instruments, methods and algorithms that can be used for cancer screening, detection, diagnosis, treatment or treatment monitoring. The program draws primarily on science and engineering expertise from four key components, the Departments of Biomedical Engineering and Radiology at UC Davis, the NSF Center for Biophotonics Science and Technology (CBST), and the Lawrence Livermore National Laboratory (LLNL). In addition, clinical members of the program, from both the Medical School and School of Veterinary Medicine, with an expertise in radiology, radiafion oncology and surgery, are critical in guiding and supporting translational activities. Core themes of the program are technologies for cancer research and diagnosis, whole-body and organ imaging technologies, therapeutic technologies, biomarker discovery, and biosensors. These technologies span research, preclinical and clinical applications and include active collaborations with industry. They also cover spatial scales ranging from single molecules, through cells and tissues, to the whole-body level. The goals of the Biomedical Technology Program include: 1) create an environment that encourages development of technologies to address critical questions in cancer research and cancer care, 2) foster interactions between engineers, physicists and chemists with cancer biologists and physicians to guide the development process, 3) catalyze interactions to enable testing and validation of these technologies in pre-clinical models of cancer and in clinical settings; 4) make technologies accessible through collaboration with cancer researchers and clinicians in other Cancer Center programs or via the shared resources as appropriate and 5) encourage interactions with industry that can lead to broader dissemination and adoption of these technologies. The program has 36 members from 10 different departments of UC Davis and 6 departments of LLNL. It has 18 NCl-funded projects for $3.2 million ADC (total peer-reviewed funding, $8.8 million ADC). The group has 869 publications for the last funding period; 22% are inter-programmatic and 11% are intra-programmatic.